


The Lover, The Fighter and The Dreamer

by supersmileys (gingerninja)



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anders is a god, Eurotripping it, Mitchell is a vampire, you can't trust everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerninja/pseuds/supersmileys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to know who to trust when you're surrounded by uncertainty. But it's even harder to keep trusting when you know that those you keep close to you have the power to hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is very short. But this will not be typical of the following chapters. I wanted to have a go at mystery and intrigue in a few words. But as this is my first crossover fic, I thought I'd try something a little different.

_Everyone lives in a state of danger. Every little decision you make could end up being your last; walking on that side of the road, taking that extra bite of your food, driving to work. Those are the dangers we acknowledge. But when we trust people, we put ourselves in another type of danger, one that we often choose to ignore. The dangers of betrayal, of cruelty. Of love._  
  
 _When we trust someone that much, we can become blind to their faults and their past transgressions. At the same time, that blindness can cost us the trust of others around us, those who have known us for so long and are just trying to help._  
  
 _So it’s important that you don’t forget who you are._  
  
 _Especially when you can never know the full truth about anyone else._  
  
 _It’s a shame Anders Johnson had to learn about that the hard way._


	2. Leaving Is (Almost) Always Hard to Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell was overly suspicious about those around him; Anders not nearly suspicious enough.

**_MONTHS EARLIER_   
**

* * *

  
  
John Mitchell was worried. He didn’t let George and Annie know, because he knew they’d freak the fuck out, but the UK was becoming too small and dangerous for him to remain there. The noose was fast tightening around his neck; he was close to being found by the wrong people. After a close incident where he nearly killed a young woman on her way home from midnight mass, he decided it was time to leave. It was better for his flatmates if he relinquished them from the danger that he put them in.   
  
Naturally, they didn’t understand.  
  
“Leave?! You can’t leave!” Annie shrieked, as Mitchell expected. “Where on earth will you go? Who will make you tea?!”  
  
“I’m sure I’ll learn how to properly make tea myself. Don’t you worry about me,” Mitchell reassured her, giving her a comforting hug.   
  
“But you always forget to add milk,” she whimpered. “Even though you drink it with milk.”  
  
“Do you know how inconvenient this is? You do realise this means we’ll have to find a new flatmate, right?” George added.  
  
“Gee, I’ll miss you too, mate,” Mitchell said sarcastically. George smirked.   
  
“I will miss having someone to watch The Real Hustle with,” he admitted. “I’ll have to put that as a requirement in the ad for a new flatmate.”  
  
“Mitchell, where are you going?” Annie insisted again. Mitchell was half-afraid that she’d try to follow him, but she’d be able to tell if he was lying, so he reluctantly mumbled one of his planned destinations.    
  
“ _BERLIN?!_ But Mitchell, you fought Nazis! You can’t go to Berlin!”  
  
“Germany’s not like that now. I’ve heard it’s actually quite lovely.” Trust Annie to worry about dangers that were long since dormant.   
  
“But why Germany? Why not London, or, or Paris? You don’t even speak German. We should go together!”  
  
“Annie,” Mitchell said gently, “You can’t come with me. That’s the whole point. I’m leaving to free you two of the burden of being associated with me.”  
  
“But we LIKE being associated with you,” George pointed out. “You’re my best friend – OW!” (Annie had kicked him) “You’re BOTH my best friends!” he corrected himself hastily.   
  
Mitchell looked at his friends sadly. They looked back at him with earnest eyes  as they pleaded for him to stay. What he couldn’t bear to tell them was the danger he kept putting them in. He was pretty sure the house was being watched, and the sooner he lead them away from George and Annie, the sooner they’d be able to get along with their lives (or death, in Annie’s case). They didn’t need his shit anymore. They deserved peace. Not like Mitchell.   
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Norway,” Agnetha stated to her son, Anders. “You are to go to Norway and find the Yggdrasil and bring it here to New Zealand.”  
  
“And what is an Eggdrizzle?” Anders asked sceptically. Agnetha raised her eyebrows reproachfully at him.  
  
“What?! Dawn’s been listening to too much of her music in the office,” Anders huffed defensively. His mother hid a smirk. Dawn clearly had more power over Anders than she had previously thought. She made a mental note to keep an eye on his assistant before moving on to answer Anders’ question.   
  
“It’s a magical stick,” Agnetha answered simply. Her son looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to elaborate. Agnetha said nothing more.   
  
“… _and?_ A magical stick that does what, exactly?” Anders pressed. Agnetha handed a bundle of papers over to him.  
 “It’s all in here.”  
  
“Okay, I don’t read this shit,” Anders said after flipping through page after page of runes and what he assumed was Norwegian.  He was starting to feel edgy. Runes had been what nearly ended up killing Mike, and he wasn’t eager to get involved with them again.   
  
“Well, perhaps it would do you well in this realm to _start,_ ” Agnetha snapped a little harshly. Anders recoiled slightly; it was as though he had been hit with a wave of nostalgia. Few people had ever told him off in such a way, and the last time he had been admonished like that was on Mike’s 21st birthday when he had been told he wasn’t allowed to join Mike on their tramping expedition.   
  
“Wow, you really ARE our mother, aren’t you,” he observed in a faint voice. A strained smile spread across his mother’s face. Anders wasn’t exactly convinced that she was all together happy with the situation that she had left behind; he recognised guilt in her face. Good.   
  
“You’re not exactly all that _maternal_ though,” he added dryly, which elicited an actual laugh from her. She reached into a drawer and pulled out something that almost completely alleviated Anders’ suspicions – a translation guide for the runes.   
  
“You can use Google for the rest,” she said loftily, replacing her glasses and turning back to her work. Anders smirked as he examined the documents more closely.   
  
“I’m assuming this is a family secret of sorts?” He glanced up at her for a response.   
  
“You can tell whomever you like, Anders!” Agnetha’s tone was a touch condescending. It was evident what that really meant. His balls would be had for breakfast were he to tell anyone, and that was without the assumption that people would believe him anyway.   
  
“Okay, so assuming I actually GO to Norway and get this supposedly magical Yggdrasil stick thing, what do I get out of it?”   
  
“A trip to Europe, all expenses paid, plus fortune and financial security upon your arrival.” His mother sounded so casual that Anders was inclined to believe her. In addition, the promise was so tempting that he didn’t think to question his mother further about logisitics. Anders already trusted her. His first mistake was that he followed up with only one more question.  
  
“When do I leave?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two worlds will cross paths soon. I promise. I wanted to explore a little of the dynamics between Anders and Agnetha, seeing as it was relatively underdeveloped in the show. And I couldn't have Mitchell without a little George and Annie. 
> 
> And, of course, Agnetha's wonderful opportunity for Anders is what will drive the two to meet.


End file.
